Evanax Elnaeus
Evanax Elnaeus is an A-rank student at Crossroads High. Appearance Evanax is of normal build, with a slightly tawny complexion. He has long red hair (down to his calves) and darker red eyes. He wears the standard uniform of the school, with plate armor atop it. Occasionally, he may be seen with four wings: one of pure white, one of jet black, one of a dusty, TV-static-esque grey, and one of a mix between dark purple (almost black, even) and indigo. They serve as the representations of his four racial parts. At times, he may be spotted with a strange, tracing aura, not unlike that of a fast-moving light caught on a high-speed camera. Alternate forms Evanax possesses four alternate forms. They serve no augmentative purposes, and only make clear which Light(s) he is currently proficient in. The Light and Dark forms surface when he himself is struck by a strong Light of the respective types; he can trigger the other two on his own (though his Piaerus trigger is very difficult to trip). They do not remain for very long if used in battle (tops ten minutes before he "levels out," so to speak), but can stay around for up to ten times as long if at rest. = True Light = Evanax gains an open white cowl with red trimming in addition to his usual clothing, a slightly paler complexion, and a pair of lilac wings. The only Lights he uses in this form are Emerald and Sapphire. = Dark Expanse = Evanax takes on a ragged look, with his clothing becoming tattered, and his complexion totally pales out (close to Anxo's). He gains a pair of midnight blue wings. The only Lights he uses in this form are Ruby and Amethyst. = Holy Master = Evanax's appearance in this form is subdued, giving him an ivory habit and striped slate-gray wings. His complexion remains the same. The only Light he uses in this form is Souten, and it is primarily offensive (though this would not stop him from using it normally). = Ender Wraith = Evanax becomes nigh-unrecognizable in this form, letting his Demon quarter take over. His complexion darkens and becomes leathery, with his face and the rest of his body being covered in a tattered black cloak. The only other thing visible is a pair of scarlet wings out of the back of the cloak. The only Light he uses in this form is Kumori, and it is the only form that has access to the Kumori Scissor technique (see below). Personality Evanax is rough around the edges. He's very snappy, and absolutely will not hesitate to swear in front of anyone, whether or not he's joking around about it. His sense of humor takes the form of busting people's chops. He prides himself on that, often subjecting his distant relative to this type of treatment. Despite that, he can behave normally without difficulty, a facet of his Lightbringer part. Evanax has severe cibophobia, being extremely unwilling to touch anything food-like because of a deep-seated belief that it will somehow harm him. It could be assumed that, despite his clearly nonhuman heritage, he was once stricken by a foodborne illness and was therefore led to believe that there was no safety to be had in eating food. He will contest that he needs no food (and, indeed, the members of his races don't necessarily need to eat), but it often results in insistence from the other party. He gets very sour at the thought of eating for this reason. Abilities Emerald Light, Sapphire Light, and Souten no Hikari These are the creative magics of his roster. Generally, they can heal as well. Depending on the type (scaling respectively up), they can heal injuries, reverse death, and even create new life. They can be used offensively, but do not erase what they collide with. = Commonly-used types = Light: Evanax casts an amorphous light on the target, object, or himself, healing or recreating it (dependent on type). Alternatively, it can be used to generate objects from thin air. Blade: Evanax forms a crescent-shaped blade of light and either fires or flings it at the target. Can split into multiple blades. Arrow: Evanax forms a bow and arrow from the light and fires arrows at the target. ---- Ruby Light, Amethyst Light, and Kumori no Hikari These are the destructive magics of his roster. They can, depending on type, injure or outright erase what they collide with. = Commonly-used types = Light: Generally the same as the other side; erasure to varying degrees is imminent with these. Blade: Same as the Create type. Can and most likely will gash or cut through targets. Arrow: Same as the Create type. Quake: Evanax takes the light into his hands and smashes them into the ground, causing a mild crater and throwing any grounded targets into the air. The residual light damages them on the way up. Fist: Evanax surrounds his fists in the light in question, utilizing melee skills with the imbued Light backing them. Unless the target is nonliving, the Light used for this is generally always Ruby (save extenuating circumstances, such as emergencies). Scissor: Evanax imbues his arms with Kumori energy and attempts to tear the target apart. This skill is only used in ultimately-dire situations, and he always has full control over when to use it. (Note: This means that unless he's basically put into a situation where he '''must' use it, I will be placing my own personal lock on it.)''